Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 5
Recap by Matthew Burger ]] Day 24: 1509-04-28 (continued) Valuton. The party organises a group to go save Mayor Donalda Trumpete and to get revenge on the Kobolds who killed 30 children and 20 adults in the village yesterday. Maribel recruits 2 with intimation, Bruno recruits 11 with a speech, Albert and Algrund fail to recruit any. Albert learns the spells Lasting Breath & Fist of Stone. Bruno learns Spook. Day 25: 1509-04-29 The posse set out. They start to cross though the Baboon Valley where a Troop of 20 Baboons in the trees screech and howl at the group. Algrund casts speak with animal on the leader of the baboons to negotiate with them. The Baboons agree to join the fight against the Kobolds if they are given bananas and the people never enter their valley again. The small army arrive at the southern-western beach. They see a dead crabman near the broken catamaran, around the dead crabman are over a dozen dead kobolds. Maribel collects the crabman's red shell and the party carries on, following the kobold tracks. After 3 miles the party arrive at a small cave where the tracks lead into. Albert scouts the tunnel with Algrund. The tunnel is a quarter of a mile long and they have to crawl out an old tree stump to get out. Albert looks around quietly and sees many kobolds. Also Mayor Donalda Trumpete tied to a tree with kobolds putting kindling at her feet. Albert and Algrund aren't too worried about saving the Mayor, but decide to head back to the party overland to keep up appearances. The whole army heads towards the Kobolds and arrive on a bluff overlooking the scene. They see the Mayor is still alive but the kindling looks almost done. There are between 40 and 50 Kobolds watching. But there is no sign of the Kobold Shaman. Maribel leads the charge to the Kobolds. The Kobolds stand their ground to meet the charge, and throw spears, hitting several baboons, villagers, and Maribel twice. Bruno then casts "Enlarge" on Maribel, increasing her size to 9'3". Maribel starts the slaughter the Kobolds. Algrund gets busy healing the injured, Albert fires arrows. The Kobold Shaman arrives in the battle and casts entangle, but Maribel breaks free easily. Albert and Bruno shoot arrows at the Shaman. The badly wounded Shaman retreats towards a cave in the side of Mt. Valsuvius. The baboons have suffered enough losses that they withdraw from the fight. The villagers and the party keep fighing the normal kobolds and let the Shaman get away. After over half the Kobolds are defeated and being abandoned by their leader, the remaining Kobolds retreat from the battle. In the end there are 3 dead villagers, with 10 villagers being alive. The villagers start to free Mayor Donalda Trumpete as the party chase after the Shaman into the cave. The cave is awkward, it's not a nice clearly cut cave. The ceiling dips down and then rises up, there's pillars on all sides. If someone wanted to hide in this cave it would be difficult to find them because of the many rocky outcroppings and little passageways that lead off into little chambers. It's just a it's a nasty nasty mess. Albert lights a torch and gives it to Maribel. They follow the Shaman's blood trail deeper into the cave. Mayor Donalda Trumpete catches up to the party, huffing and puffing, saying if they take down the Shaman they will defeat all the Kobolds. The party press on and find themselves in front of a 100 foot long Red Dragon (200+ feet including tail). There is no sign of the Shaman. :"I can smell your fear. Come closer my new servants." commands the Red Dragon. The party quickly kneel before the dragon, who is already sitting on thousands of gold coins. :"Who are you to enter my realm without tribute?" demands the Red Dragon. Bruno tries to play is bongos to appease the dragon, but is too scared to make a good tune. Albert offers to give the Red Dragon the dead Kobolds outside. :"Kobolds!? Bring me Gold or Meat! Maiden Meat!" demands the Red Dragon. Mayor Trumpete surrenders her gold pouch to the Red Dragon. Maribel asks just what "maidens" mean. :"Young Humans. Your eight in gold or your weight in flesh." explains the Red Dragon. Maribel tries to get further clarification, but the dragon is just irritated by this. :"It seems you do not know who I am. Bow down before me. Kneel at the foot of this mountain, my mountain. For I am Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate. If you do not bring me tributes, I will burn all of your bones to ash." announces Brimstone, the Flame Incarnate. Maribel asks how often they have to give tribute. :"Tribute always and forever. This is my realm. This is my mountain." declares Brimstone, the Flame Incarnate. The party are allowed to leave the cave. They head outside. The 10 alive villagers outside heard the booming voice of Brimstone. Mayor Trumpete explains the situation to the villagers, that they all have a new master now. As a community they decide to not sacrfice any of their own people, but will capture people from other villagers. But first everyone carries the dead villagers into the cave. :"How dare you insult me! This meat is cold and dead! Give me live food!" demands the angered Brimstone, the Flame Incarnate. Brimstone then just eats one of the villagers who helped carry in the bodies. The terrified party apologise to the dragon and says they will do better next time. Everyone heads back to Valuton. Mayor Trumpete explains everything to the village. The Kobold had united the Kobold clans and they thought if they killed the Shaman the Kobolds would split apart, but he was serving Brimstone the whole time. The scary red faces they saw the Kobolds draw all over the island are of Brimstone. They are all in service of the Red Dragon now. Experience: 1400 exp (5230 exp total) Level Up: *Albert to level 3 Thief & level 2 wizard **HP +3.5 (7.5 hp total) *Bruno to level 4 Bard **HP +4 (16 hp total) *Maribel to level 3 warrior **HP +14 (36 hp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes